Forty Winks
by Since88
Summary: Emma has been having some prophetic dreams lately. I wonder will a dream she had about Regina come true :) #swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't been sleeping lately. It seem like whenever one villain died, a new one arrived. "This is really getting old," Emma exclaimed as she let out the breath she had been holding, before rolling over in bed to face Killian. He had been sleeping so peacefully. Instead of annoying him with her restless twists and turns in bed, she thought she'd make herself a nice cup of hot cocoa. So she went for it. Emma tip toed her way down the stairs making sure not to wake up anyone. She knew Henry and Regina were sharing a room upstairs while her parents were sharing a room down stairs. At the beginning of this whole underworld living situation, Emma thought piling all of her loved ones under one roof wouldn't work. Regina and Hook would probably kill each other before Hades ever could. Somehow they have slept here for 13 nights without catastrophe striking. Well aside from the monster ripping the roof off, everything else had been decent. She grinned as she reached up into the cupboard to grab her favorite yellow happy face mug which was coincidently here too, only with a sad face outside of it. As she bent down to refill the kettle she noticed it was already hot.

"Can't sleep?" Regina asked, causing Emma heart to stop long enough for a heart attack. She turned around and quickly spotted the mayor lazily sipping on a cup of hot cocoa while sitting on a bar stool. "Neither can you, Emma replied mockingly. She loved teasing Regina. I guess it was from years of them spatting and disagreeing about every little thing a person could disagree on. How did she not see Regina sitting in the kitchen though? She would've been pretty hard to miss. She appeared it have been wearing one of Emma's old shirts that Emma had left at Mary Margaret's apartment after her move. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your shirt. We're pretty much the same size you know," Regina added. Regina was clearly wearing the blue dress shirt better than Emma ever could. It was covering all the right places while at the same time, exposing all the right places.

Emma poured herself a cup and quickly joined Regina. She jotted up out of her stool only to add marsh mellows which Regina thought was simply childish. They talked quietly amongst each other for a while. They were whispering and drinking the hot cocoa and before Emma knew it, the dusty red light from the broken blinds began to illuminate the lower level of the apartment. She could see more of Regina's face. Even without make up and a fancy suit Regina was simply beautiful. She had part of her hair behind her ear and the rest of it wrapped around her neck. Emma didn't realize she was studying the queen's face, eyes, lips, nose, one of her bare shoulders, and lord everything!

She could tell the conversation was slowing down because she wasn't responding. Well she was nodding her head and saying "uh huh" a lot. She learned that trick in junior high, but other than that Regina's words sounded more like gibberish, sexy gibberish.

Before she knew it, Regina had finally stopped talking. Regina was staring at her with a look of confusion. Emma couldn't help sinking deep into Regina's brown eyes. Let's face it, she isn't a great swimmer, and at that moment not even a lifeguard could save her. _Like a trance, yes a trance. Did Regina put a spell on me_? Emma thought as she slowly looked away towards Regina's perfect face. Her body must've moved faster than her thoughts because before she knew it, the palm of her hands were caressing Regina's smooth cheek. Regina didn't pull back, she only looked at Emma more intently with her mouth slightly parted. Emma went for it. Laying a sweet innocent kiss on Regina's lips. Her lips felt amazing. Like soft rose petals. Then for a split second she opened her eyes only to see that the room was no longer a dusty red, but a beautiful blue. That didn't matter because now someone was shaking her awake from what was the best dream of her entire life.

Hi babe, Emma said as she opened her eyes and looked at Killian who was pacing around the room while re attaching his hook. "I thought I'd let you sleep in while I use the water overhead machine first."

"It's called a shower Killian," Emma smiled as she watched him head out. Hurry so you can join us for some morning food, Killian said as he kissed her on the cheek before heading down the stairs. For a brief second Emma was happy or content, until the memories from last night came flooding back into her brain. She had kissed Regina. It felt so damn real and simply right, like home. Killian had literally just awaken her from heaven. But it was a just a dream, Emma thought as she began to run her shower. She had been having dreams that have felt real and have come true, but this dream was impossible. Regina was in love with the forest dude, and Emma was just starting to see herself with Killian, forever….right?


	2. Chapter 2

Bury. That is what Emma did best, bury her emotions. There was no way anyone could find out how she felt about Regina. She was practically family, the mother of her child. It seem like fate had brought them together and they really did work great together. Saving Storybrook, raising Henry, Regina also made one hell of a teacher. Although not the most patient at times, Regina brought something out of Emma that no one else could. She made Emma really think about things that she didn't even realize was underneath her surface.

Once Emma made it down the stairs for breakfast, Mary Margaret and David were already devising a plan over oatmeal. Snow, which is what she wanted to be called now, smiled at her daughter before continuing her discussion with David. Emma was amazed at the amount of food that was on the table. She couldn't understand how a realm where people, who were considered dead, would still need food to survive. As she took her seat and scooted closer to the table her eyes locked with Regina. There it was again, that awkward silence. Emma could hear her own self breathing, that's how quiet it seemed to get whenever they looked at each other or even in the same proximity. She could always feel Regina in a room. Another weird connection that Emma realized she'd never felt with anyone. The chatter and everything else around them would simply fade to the background. Why did Emma have to sit directly across from Regina? She tried to look everywhere else but at the mayor. Those damn brown orbs had Emma hypnotized. Regina smiled at Emma before asking, "Are you okay Swan?"

"I'm fine, just hungry and anxious to get the hell up out of Underbrooke." Emma said before her boyfriend put his hook over her hand and kissed the side of her head. "We'll be out of this hell hole soon enough my love. Then we can finally share our future together forever." Hook continued to rub her hand while Emma nodded and gave the phoniest of smiles.

...

Hook and the rest of the family trickled back into the dusty apartment one by one. It had been long day. Emma and David had helped a nice young guy with his unfinished business but that was about it. They were walking into their apartment but was no closer to going into their real home. Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to eat or sleep. Her brain was exhausted from thinking about the mess she called life. She spotted Mary Margaret going through a brown box. "Here's something you can sleep in," Snow said as she handed Regina a loose fitting blue dress shirt. Emma recognized the shirt immediately. It was the shirt Regina was wearing in her dream the night before. This was a bad or a good sign, depending on how you look at it. She was either going to kiss Regina soon and ruin everything they had worked toward for the past 5 years, or kiss Regina and….. Emma paused, she couldn't even think that far ahead. She knew in her heart that Regina wanted nothing more than friendship from her, which was fine because Emma only wanted the best for her, even if it wasn't herself.

…..

Here it was 9:15pm, or 3:00 am, Emma really couldn't tell since the time moved so slowly down here. The only thing she could tell was that her bladder was about to explode. She had been avoiding closing her eyes out of fear of what she might dream, so naturally her brain started to remind her that she needed to escape to a restroom, FAST. She leaned over and spotted Killian sleeping so peacefully beside her.

Once again she eased out of bed and tip toed down the stairs and glanced toward the kitchen area. The coast was clear so she proceeded to the restroom. Just as she headed back toward the stairs, she heard someone clear their throat. "Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, as she spotted Regina walking toward her with an empty water bottle.

"I couldn't sleep, care to join me for a cup of hot cocoa?" Regina asked. Emma's first instinct was to run but something told her to stay. Regina's eyes appeared to be pleading as if she really just wanted to get something off of her chest. Moments later both ladies were sitting side by side staring into their individual mugs. Emma decided to break the ice, "So have you heard from Robin?" Emma asked.

Robin had been hiding with his baby for nearly 3 nights. "I don't believe the forest has 4G Miss Swan," Regina replied, only with a slight agitation in her voice. "I'm sorry, I am just really worried about him. It doesn't help that I don't know where my sister is either. Emma could tell how worried Regina was. She could see Regina eyes began to glisten as she continued to talk. The strong woman was on the brink of breaking down right in front of Emma. Instinctively Emma reached over to comfort the mayor. Her hands began to rub small circles on Regina's shoulder, then back. "You don't have to feel sorry for me Emma, I'm a big girl." Regina said as she gave Emma a not so convincing smile in between her cute sniffles. Emma reached over to wipe away one of Regina's tears. Emma's touch was so soothing yet intimate. She'd be damned if she was going to sit here and let Regina cry over a jerk like Robin. "I'm here for you," Emma said as their eyes aligned. The dark haired woman appeared to be relieved.

Here it was, the moment that Emma had been thinking about all day. Her eyes were racing between Regina's eyes and lips. She could picture her lips being devoured by Regina's. God she was gorgeous. Her hair was still thrown to the side. Every strand, was still perfect and her smell was simply intoxicating. Emma had to repeatedly remind herself to breath. She was staring at a true masterpiece. _This woman is clearly hurting, and here I am thinking about taking her in the worst way._ Emma felt disgusted with her thoughts. "I'm going to get you a few tissues," Emma said as she jolted out of her seat to head for the Kleenex on a nearby night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

***************Chapter 3 *********************

Regina had awaken on the couch quite early. She didn't remember falling asleep after her talk with the princess but apparently she had, as evident by the soft throw cover that had been placed over her while she slept on the couch. Just a few feet away from her she spotted Emma resting on an old rocking chair. She looked so uncomfortable. Poor Emma had stayed up half the night listening to her complain about her love life. As Regina began to study her face under the red light of Underbrooke, she noticed how pale Emma had gotten. She appeared to have lost some weight and she was even beginning to have dark circles around her eyes. The blonde was slowly turning into dying star that might collapse into itself at any moment. Although Emma didn't have much to say that evening, Regina admired how she had simply offered her ear and listened to her blabbering. With everything Emma had been going through recently she wish she hadn't dropped more weight on her. Emma was emotionally drained.

Before Emma and the rest of the gang would wake, Regina decided to go find her sister. Surely she was the key to getting out of this hell hole. She went to the first place she knew she'd find her. The monstrosity she called home down here. An ugly house with dark green shutters surrounded by dead weeds and brown grass. The sooner she could get Emma and her pirate friend out of here the better. Maybe Emma's natural glow would return and she would smile again too, Regina thought as she made her way up to the Zelena's manor.

Before she could muster up the courage to knock on the door, she spotted Zelena though the blinds on a couch smiling. "Who is she smiling at?" Regina wondered as she crept closer to the window. Peeking through the window through squinted eyes, she spotted Zelena and Robin sitting side by side on the couch. She had one of her arms around him and the other hand was playing with the baby who appeared to be smiling as well. Regina hadn't seen Robin smiling this much in a long time. She had been worried sick about both Robin and his baby for 4 days, and the first place he decided to visit was Zelenas? Was he visiting or sleeping there? Regina couldn't even fathom the thought, she just wanted to get out of there. She felt like a complete fool fighting for Robin, while he fought for everyone but her time and time again. When would he choose her? She had no doubt that if he was to find the real Marian, he would leave her for Marian in a split second. Regina had made up in her mind that once they made it back to their realm she would have to let Robin go. As much as it pained her inside, she would have to let go of the man that was destined to be the love of her life.

Regina was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was walking behind her as she walked a few houses down from her sister's home. "Such an ugly site, isn't it?" The evil yet familiar voice caught her attention right away. Hade's "Mr. Evil" himself had been following her. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be underground where you belong?" Regina spatted, trying to maintain her cool, even though her instincts were telling her to poof out of there as fast as she could. "I made a special trip to visit you. Did you and the rest of your family like your tombstone? I made sure they were nice since they will be here for eternity. They are also side by side so you can at least remain here with your family, well Emma and Snow White anyway." Hades grinned, as he continued to remind the queen that she wouldn't be leaving the underworld anytime soon.

"Enjoy your temporary victory while you can little man, me and my entire family will be out of this place before you know it." Regina was starting to feel uncomfortable so she dismissed herself by turning around and heading toward the direction of Granny's. She had been around evil all her life, but this sort of evil made her skin crawl. "Oh that's not going to happen," Hades said as he grabbed both of Regina's wrist. She had been caught off guard and immediately started to panic. She blinked her eyes so she could get out of there but when she opened them her purple smoke had completely dissipated. She was still in the same spot, caught in Hades' grip. The evil bastard wouldn't let her go. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked while staring into his eyes. By then his true colors were showing. That fire blue hair doo made him even more unattractive. "No, I've already done that dear. I am here for one thing only. YOU! Hades said, and within an instinct both of them disappeared from the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Chapter 4**********Chapter 4*********Chapter4**********

Emma head shifted back and forth while resting in wooden rocking chair she had settled into the night before. Mary Margaret could tell that the blonde was having a bad dream based off of her appearance. She was covered in sweat while whispering underneath her breath. Unsure if she should wake her or not, Snow gently placed her hand over her daughters' forehead. This caused the blonde to jump up out her sleep.

"Emma are you okay, were you having another nightmare? " Mary asked as she continued rubbing her daughter. "Mom, no I was just…..I'm fine." Emma uttered as her eyes immediately looked across the room at the couch Regina had been sleeping on. The antique piece of furniture had obviously been abandoned by Regina. The soft yellow blanket that Emma had placed on Regina hours before, was now neatly folded on the edge of the sofa. Both of their cups had been put away, and the coasters they had been using were neatly stacked at the corner of the coffee table.

"But you were talking in your sleep, and Emma honey, you're sweating." Mary Margaret said. Emma could tell that she was really concerned so she immediately switched the subject. "Where is everyone, did I over sleep?" Emma asked while trying to pull herself together. Her neck was stiff, clearly sleeping in the chair was not the best decision she had ever made, but she could not leave her friend sad and alone on the sofa. She had watched Regina fall asleep that night. She'd replenished her tissues and tried her best to not confess how she really felt that night as well. Regina was having a moment, and Emma did not want to add any more confusion into neither of their lives.

"I came down here to get breakfast started, while everyone else is still upstairs getting ready." Snow answered, as she watched her daughter breathe a sigh of relief. "Hook was just asking for you, I assumed you and Regina were around here somewhere. Where is Regina by the way?" Snow asked while walking back towards the kitchen. "What do you mean, she's not upstairs?" Emma asked, her worry and panic going from 0 to 100 in less than a second. "Calm down, Emma, she probably poofed her way to the market, we are out of pretty much everything." Mary said as she tossed out an empty milk carton. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Emma couldn't relax, not after what she had just witnessed, well in her dream anyway. The dream was so awful that she was doing her best to remember yet forget it at the same time. The dream could be a clue to where Regina was, or maybe she was over exaggerating. Her dreams and visions have been getting deeper and deeper lately. They went from being vivid to just plain real. She saw Regina crawling on the floor and by the looks of it she was in pure agony. She could hear Regina begging and pleading with someone. Emma did her best to look at her surroundings in her dream but her vision was blurring in and out until she was once again sitting in the chair in the living room. She didn't like where the dream was headed, and was honestly relieved to have Margaret interrupted her sleep. It was hopefully just a dream. She knew that Regina was more than capable of protecting herself. She had been missing for all of five minutes so perhaps she was over reacting.

"My love, what are you doing down here. I panicked when I awoke and didn't see you beside me." Killian said as he made his way down stairs to hug Emma tightly. "I um….."Emma really couldn't offer up an explanation as to why she was down stairs all night. She felt like she was cheating on the pirate even though she never came close. In all honesty she was physically in a relationship with Killian, but she was starting to realize that she was emotionally connected to someone else. Her mind body and spirit longed for someone else. Withdrawing from Killian's hug, Emma side stepped the pirate and headed up the stairs only mentioning that she was going to take a quick shower before breakfast.

Regina couldn't believe the predicament she was in. Trapped in a dark room with no windows, furniture, or a door. All she could smell was the burnt flesh that was hers. She clutched her rib cage which she could feel through her black ripped turtle neck. She couldn't bring herself to stand because the pain was just too unbearable. She remembered being thrown in here like a bag of unwanted trash by a few of Hades' goons. Apparently Hades had grown tired of her questioning his intentions. He told her that she was bait, and that was all she had gathered from their little talk. Well that and a large fireball to her torso. She knew that he was only keeping her alive for another reason, otherwise he would've killed her right then and there.

"There has got to be a way out of here." Regina thought as she began to feel her way around the small room once again. Feeling the grainy texture of the ground below her finger tips, Regina began to use the wall for support as she slowly walked a few feet before dropping to her knees once again. She began to cry out in pain. Regina couldn't ever remember feeling this helpless and weak. One of her hands landing on something hard and cold. A shoe perhaps.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." A voice spoke out of the shadows. As she looked up she saw Hades towering over her. His blue hair illuminated the dark room which was filled with old skeleton parts. The material that she thought was dirt, was actually cremated bones. "I'm so sorry for hurting you earlier today Regina. I would've killed you in a much faster manner but you don't deserve to die at my hands. Your sister deserves the honor of killing you. She should be here soon enough." Hades seemed so sure of his self. He always had that evil grin plastered on his face. "I wonder will your girlfriend save you in time." Hades questioned as he dusted his suit off.

"What are you talking about you idiot." Regina replied with her normal sarcastic tone. She was surprised she could manage to come up with any smart remarks given her current situation.

"The blonde one, Em-ma, I believe. That's why I carved her name on the tombstone as well. I figured you both could be miserable down here for eternity with each other. It doesn't take a mind reading spell to know how she feels about you Regina. None of this matters, soon you both will be dead permanently." With that declaration, Hade's disappeared once again, leaving Regina in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

********Chapter 5***********Chapter5************Chapter 5**********Chapter 5***********

She could feel nothing but Emma's chest pressed up against hers. They were alone somewhere near the forest, in the death trap Emma called a car. It was freezing outside but things were quickly heating up in the passenger seat as evident by the foggy windows. Apparently Emma was really good with her hands. They were everywhere at once, touching her in all the right places. The sheer blouse she had worn for the first time had been ruined. Impatient Emma, had popped Regina's top right down the middle. Regina could hear the little buttons disperse and spin their way into silence near the windshield. She wasn't sure how Emma had landed in her lap. The entire feeling was surreal and she didn't want the grinding to stop. Like jumping off a 70 ft. waterfall. She didn't know what to expect but she was sure as hell ready to dive all the way in.

In between Emma's attack on her lips, she heard the blonde utter the word "sorry". Oh, but Regina couldn't give a shit, this feeling was simply amazing. Her body needed this, for how long she wasn't quite sure. Emma's skin was soft and her smell was intoxicating. No perfume needed, she smelled like a goddess. Emma peppered a few kisses down Regina's neck before finding some spot near Regina's ear which sent her into a frenzy. Emma knew she had found the mayors spot so she went in even harder, sucking and licking, and repeating this over and over until she started unbuckling Regina's belt.

The little contraption they were in was quite constricting. Emma found herself flipping the front seat backwards and taking a second to overlook the Mayor's body. Regina was simply gorgeous. The queen's plum lace bra was exposed as well as her heaving chest. Regina was struggling to breathe because the feeling was just that intense. Emma was looking at her with dilated pupils which was an indicator of how much she wanted the mayor. The intensity, desire, lust, and passion Emma was showing was nothing that Regina had ever experienced in her lifetime. Sure a large sound proof room would've been better but for now she was happy right in her seat. All Regina knew was that she didn't want this situation to stop.

Unfortunately it did once a bucket of water was dumped over her head by one of the underworld guards. "Get up. You have date with destiny your majesty. "The guard grinned, as he picked the now soaked brunette up by her arm and brought her to a vertical door that the queen hadn't noticed before. She had just been awaken from one of the best dreams she had ever had, and probably her last.


End file.
